


You Make it Feel Like Christmas

by Hellas_himself



Series: The Elriel Holiday Au [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elriel, elriel christmas playlist, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellas_himself/pseuds/Hellas_himself
Summary: THIS is the fic where Feyre and Cassian as a ship came into being.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron & Cassian, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Series: The Elriel Holiday Au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571347
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is the fic where Feyre and Cassian as a ship came into being.

It was hard for Elain to feel anything but defeated. She had fought and insisted she and Grayson would last forever. She had ignored her sisters’ warnings, their advice for years because she had been so hopelessly in love. So blind. And here she was, sitting on the floor of her new apartment, everything in disarray. It had taken her months to leave, to get a new job, to find a place to stay- because of course Grayson would ruin the holidays for her. Of course he would wait until the holidays to tell her he’d found someone else and she had to leave.

It was one last twist of the knife he’d stuck in her back- to ruin the one time of year she had always loved.

Elain let herself cry that first night; she had already burned everything that Grayson had given her, she’d destroyed the pictures. The things that hurt, that reminded her of him were stuck inside where she couldn’t go in and take it out. So she cried that first night and woke up the next day and started unpacking. 

Lucien picked her up for her first day at work with him at his father’s office.

“Your sisters have been harassing me all weekend,” he said as they walked to his car.

“Why?”

“They think you tell me everything.”

“I do… Usually.”

“I told them you need space.”

“You’re the best, Luce. Rhys is a very lucky man.”

Lucien blushed.

“So Christmas,” Lucien began but Elain shook her head. “We’re having a party if you change your mind, Ellie.”

“Thanks, Luce.”

And so, every day was the same. She rode to work with Lucien, he drove her back home and she’d spend her nights in bed just to do it all over again. Her sisters called her but she was on autopilot when she answered. She felt so ashamed of herself that it was hard to believe they were genuinely sad for her. But once they mentioned Lucien’s Christmas party, Elain shut down completely.

She went out alone for the first time since she’d moved- but only out of necessity. She took the bus, stopping at the wrong stop and having to walk a few blocks to make it to the grocery store. It didn’t occur to her that she would have to carry any of her groceries back until she was standing with a gallon of milk in her hand. It was enough to make her want to cry.

“Elain?”

Elain turned around to find Azriel standing there with a grocery list in his hand and a very empty cart.

“Az… hi.”

When he hugged her, Elain realized she’d been without any kind of human contact for months. Her sisters lived too far and while Lucien hugged her, but it wasn’t like this.

“I heard you were back, I just didn’t believe it,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t blame you, our siblings are…”

“Nosy.”

She laughed. Elain actually laughed.

“How are you liking it here so far?” he asked and they began to walk together, Elain putting the milk in his cart.

“I don’t know yet… I got here last weekend and I’ve just been working and fixing up the apartment.”

“Going to the Christmas party?”

Elain was glad her back was to him as she reached up for the sugar on the shelf.

“Uh… no. No holidays for me this year.”

“Hm.”

Az reached over her and grabbed the same kind of sugar she’d taken. They continued to walk around the store, checking things off their lists until Az was pushing the cart because Elain started struggling.

“I don’t think we thought this through,” he said as they got in line to pay.

“Well, I’ll just separate it as we go.”

“How about I just take care of it?”

She blushed. “Az, no.”

“It’s fine, honestly. It’ll be easier that way.”

“Then let me pay for it.”

“Not a chance,” he said and smiled in a way that left Elain breathless.

“So, where’s your car?” he asked as they walked out to the parking lot.

“Oh… uh, I sold my car to make the trip out here.”

“Was Lucien picking you up?”

“No, I was going to take the bus.”

Azriel looked her over and without a word, started walking. She followed him, having to pick up her pace to keep up with him.

“I’m not as tall as you, Az,” she said and almost bumped into him when he stopped in front of a black suv.

“Take the eggs and bread to the back seat, I’ll put everything else away.”

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you home.”

She made to speak but the look on his face… she did as he’d said and then watched him as he put the rest of the things in the trunk as he wouldn’t let her do it. Then he put the cart back inside the store. Elain laughed nervously when he opened the passenger door for her.”

“Address, please,” he said, passing her his phone.

“It’s locked.”

“Oh, right,” he said and snatched his phone back and unlocked it.

“Paranoid, much?”

“You know my password,” he said as he handed it back.

“You’re so weird,” she replied and put her address in and then felt her face get hot when the GPS changed her address to HOME. She handed him the phone and Az laughed. It turned out that he lived upstairs. In the same building. They hadn’t seen one another because he hadn’t been home until last night.

It took them three trips to bring their groceries up; they went to her place first and Elain noticed Az look around as if looking for something.

“What are you doing for dinner tonight?” he asked, helping her put the groceries away.

“I don’t know.”

“I was thinking pad Thai”

“Really?”

“You know, I could use a little help.”

“I’d like that.”

Azriel’s apartment was immaculate. Almost everything was black and gold and silver. His tv was longer than she was tall. She recognized some of Feyre’s paintings on the walls, there was a throw blanket on the sofa she felt she’d seen before but couldn’t pinpoint it.

She helped him put everything away, the silence between them was comfortable. They cooked dinner with music playing and once the food was ready to eat, they took their plates to the living room. The sofa was perfect, to say the least. It was softer than her bed.

“What are you in the mood for?” he asked, reaching for the remote.

“Whatever you want.”

“If we’re not doing holidays this year… gardening? Or baking?”

Elain blushed. “Baking.”

“Baking it is, Miss Archeron.”

He walked her back to her apartment after they’d eaten and watched three episodes back to back before she noticed how late it had gotten.

“Thank you for having dinner with me,” he said as he gave her a hug.

“Thank you for… everything.”

“Don’t sweat it, El. I’m upstairs if you need anything.”

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” she found herself asking.

“No. Cas doesn’t get here till the twenty-third so I’m enjoying my peace.”

“Well… I’ll be here. If anything.”

He smiled. “Good to know.”

Elain watched him walk off and waited until she couldn’t see him to go inside. She had barely made it to her room before the tears began to fall.

*

Elain had liked Az back in high school. He had been one of her best friends up until she’d met Grayson and Az had confided his feelings for Mor to her. Grayson had always been jealous of Az and their arguments concerning her friendship with him were some of the worst.

“Good morning,” Az said as he walked into her apartment holding a brown bag and cup holder. She closed the door and followed him to her kitchen where he set the things down on the counter.

“What’s all that?”

“Breakfast.”

“Oh.”

“You still like caramel lattes, right?”

“Yes.”

He’d even gotten her breakfast right.

“You still have this?” he asked, sipping on his coffee as he went to admire the mirror on her wall. Az had hand carved the wood to look like vines and flowers and gave it to her once he’d gotten graded on it.

“Of course I do.”

“The paint hasn’t chipped.”

“Because I touch it up every now and then.”

He smiled and Elain found herself leading him to her bedroom.

“I have this, too,” she said and pointed to the teddy bear on her bed.

“That was from the carnival we went to in senior year.”

“And you won it for me.”

“You kept it all these years?”

“Mhm. And this…” She walked to her dresser and held out an aqua blue frame covered in glitter flowers and puffy stickers. The picture was from that same night he won the bear for her. He had an arm around her and she was smiling- even with the braces. Az looked at the picture and smiled.

“Please tell me you have another one of this.”

“No… but there’s a scanner at work. I can copy it for you.”

“I do have a scanner upstairs, you know.”

“I guess we’re going upstairs then.”

He smiled. “I guess so.”

*

Azriel drove Elain to work in the morning and had dinner with her every night. Sometimes at her place, sometimes at his. The closer they got to Christmas, the worse Elain felt. But when Az was around, it wasn’t so bad.

The weekend before Christmas, Rhys and Lucien came to visit. They brought her flowers and a bottle of wine. They failed at pretending they weren’t amused when Az let himself in to her apartment.

“Hey, Luce,” Elain said. “Why don’t you come help me get this wine open?”

“Sure thing,” he said, laughing when Rhys pinched his rear as he walked off.

“Where are your wine glasses?” he asked.

“You knew Az lived here.”

“Well, yeah, Rhys owns most of the buildings here.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Elain, you were practically in love with him. I figured you knew.”

She felt her face get hot.

“Wait… you really didn’t know?”

Elain went and found the wine glasses, leaving Lucien to open the wine.

“No. I got tired of arguing over it.”

“Ellie…”

“Come on, Luce. Let’s go out there before they come in here and start asking questions.”

Elain sat next to Azriel, hating that she was jealous of her best friend. In all the years she’d been with Grayson, he’d never looked at her the way Rhys looked at Lucien. He was never affectionate. How had she ever thought any of it was alright?

“Elain?”

“Huh?”

“Rhys asked how you were liking the job,” Az said softly.

“Oh. Sorry… It’s fine. Quiet. I prefer it that way.”

“Glad to hear it,” Rhys said and gave her a smile. He was shameless.

“Thank you, guys, for everything. This was so… sudden.”

“It’s nothing, darling.”

“Honestly, Ellie. We’re happy to help.”

“Has he bothered you?” Rhys asked. She shook her head. She remembered what happened to Tamlin after Feyre left him. The asshole had been very lucky Feyre talked Cassian out of following Rhysand’s example. Then she looked at Az… She’d never seen him angry but she had the feeling he would do the same. Maybe worse.

“Nesta had a little talk with him the day I flew out here.”

The three men winced.

*

Elain lay in bed, not wanting to move. Cassian and Feyre were flying in and Az had gone to get them from the airport. They’d stop at Lucien’s first so Elain had time to clean up and make herself look decent. She put on a grey sweater and jeans, fuzzy socks. Tied her hair up and made her bed. She picked up the living room a bit and threw out the trash. She decided a little mascara and lip gloss wouldn’t hurt. Or the earrings Rhys had given her for her birthday.

When she heard Cassian laughing, she felt her stomach drop. She was terrified of seeing Feyre but opened the door anyway. Cassian picked her up off the floor, squeezing her tight. When he set her down, he gave her a proper hug that left her smiling. Feyre was not as obnoxious as Cassian, but she still squeezed Elain tight enough to break something.

“You look amazing, Elain,” she said.

“So do you,” she replied. Feyre looked beautiful. She and Cassian were wearing matching leather jackets, she realized. She led them inside, giving Az a smile as he followed her in. When the pair took their jackets off, Elain remembered their matching tattoos, similar to the ones Az had. Even Rhys. Elain took their jackets and hung them up and went to get everyone drinks.

“You have your own place,” Feyre said with a smile, looking around.

“Yeah… It’s not too bad,” she said, looking at Az who tried not to smile.

“Cas and I found a house,” she said giving Cassian a crooked smile. They weren’t public with their displays of affection but they didn’t need to be. They were just… in sync with one another. It was as if they knew what the other would do or say before it happened. The confidence they had in one another was immense.

“It’ll have plenty of land and I’m gonna build stables for Feyre’s horses. And enough rooms for you guys to come stay.”

Az slouched a bit in his seat, his arm resting on the back of the sofa.

“Cassian, I’m flattered you’d think of me when buying a house,” he said and Cassian laughed.

“You know I’ve always loved you,” Cas said. Feyre cackled.

“Az, you can keep him, you know.”

Cas looked at Feyre as if she’d lost her mind. She looked at him and laughed.

“I love you, bro, but I’m good.”

Cassian looked over at Az, then at Elain.

“I’m sure you are.”

*

Christmas Eve was finally here.

Elain spent her morning watching television while eating cereal. She showered until the water went cold and then found clean pajamas to wear before going back to bed. This time last year, she’d expected to be married to Grayson. She had always wanted a winter wedding. But her Christmas present from him was having to struggle by herself until she had the means to come here… But it was only because Lucien and Rhys helped. Her sisters didn’t even know everything she’d gone through, trying to stay afloat. Trying to make it on her own, just like they had.

She heard someone knock on the door, relentlessly. With a groan, Elain got out of bed and went to answer it. Cassian was standing there in a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

“Have you been asleep all day?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“We’re going to the party pretty soon.”

“What time is it?”

“Uh…” He looked at his watch. “Almost five.”

“I should probably make coffee.”

Cassian followed her in and she watched as he tied his hair up.

“Feyre is still getting ready. I thought Az was here.”

“What do you mean?”

“He left like two hours ago, I figured he was here trying to get you to come with us.”

“I haven’t seen him today.”

“In any case… You sure you want to stay behind?”

“I’m sure, Cas.”

He went to lean against the counter.

“I know that none of us really cared for Grayson. But you, Elain, we worried. And it hurts to watch someone you love get hurt.”

“I know.”

“But we can’t be there for you if you don’t let us.”

“Feyre and Nesta moved on just fine. I should be able to do the same.”

“Is that really what you think?”

Elain looked at him and saw hurt in his eyes.

“Ellie… Feyre was a mess after Tamlin. She didn’t eat. All she did was sleep and cry. We all know Nesta is… Well, she’s Nesta. But the anger Feyre had once she was done being sad- it wasn’t okay. She hurt us, too. So no, Elain, your sister didn’t move on just fine. She needed her family, her friends to be able to pull herself through it.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t know that.”

“There’s nothing weak about asking for help. And letting people be there for you.”

His phone started to buzz.

“See you in the morning,” he said and walked over to her and kissed her forehead before he left. Elain went back to bed, leaving the coffee untouched.

*

Elain woke up to the sound of someone ringing the doorbell for once. It was way past midnight, she noticed, and with a sudden panic, went to answer the door. Az stood there, his clothes covered in melting snow.

“Can I come in?” he asked. His voice was scratchy.

“Yeah, of course.”

Az took off his coat and hung it up, taking off his shoes and leaving them at the door. He looked… stupidly handsome in his black shirt and jeans, and glasses… Az was wearing glasses.

“I hadn’t meant to stay out so late,” he said as they sat down on the sofa.

“That must mean you were having a good time.”

“It was… I think I had too much to drink.”

“How did you get home?”

“I called a cab.”

“Oh,” she said with relief. “Good.”

“I know you’re not doing anything today. But I didn’t want you to be alone and I had meant to come back earlier so I could give you your present.”

“Az, it’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t, El. You love Christmas. You love the winter. You should be with me- us, celebrating. Waking me up before sunrise. Not this. And I don’t know how to fix it.”

There were tears in her eyes.

“Az… you don’t have to do anything.”

“I do, Elain.”

She sighed.

“Why don’t you come lay down? Sleep it off?”

“No… I’ll go home.”

“I really don’t feel like going up any stairs, Az. Just stay.”

She took his hand and pulled on him until he got up. She led him to her room and flipped the light on. He walked to her bed, pulling his shirt off. Damn him and those tattoos. He climbed into her bed and Elain went to his side. She pulled his glasses off and put them on the nightstand. He looked at her, his eyes a bit glossy. She brushed his hair away from his face. When was the last time they’d been this close?

“I’m sorry,” he said. She sighed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

“Go to sleep, Az.”

“You’ll stay?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah.”

Az pulled her towards him, Elain resting her head on his chest. His heart was racing.

“I’m happy you’re back, El.”

“I missed you, all the time,” she whispered to him. “I should have never let anyone come between us. I won’t make that mistake again.”

“Not your fault,” he said with a yawn.

“That’s debatable.”

“El, I’m too drunk to prove you wrong.”

She laughed.

“I love it when you laugh,” he said but before she could say anything, he was asleep.

*

Cassian was kind enough to bring Az some clothes and his toothbrush before he’d even woken up. He teased her about it but Elain kicked him out and went to make Az a hang over breakfast.

“Good morning,” Elain said as she carried the tray into her room. He was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

“Morning,” he replied.

“I made you breakfast. Your tooth brush and clothes are in the bathroom.”

Az eyed her for a moment and she handed him his glasses.

“What time is it?”

“Barely eight.”

He cursed under his breath. Elain set the tray aside and went to hand him the water.

“Drink up. I’m gonna go shower. Shout if you need me.”

She let her hair down and put on a blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Az was eating when she walked into her room. He looked at her and she blushed.

“Do you need an aspirin or something?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Cas said they’ll be down here once Feyre gets up.”

“They’re here?”

“Yeah, Cas drove your car back. You took a cab.”

Azriel looked confused for a moment.

“I’m sorry, El. I shouldn’t have come here like that.”

“I’m glad you did,” she admitted. “Best night sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

Around noon, Az and Elain were lounging on her sofa, watching Nightmare Before Christmas. She caught him singing the song under his breath but said nothing. She only smiled. Cassian and Feyre arrived with presents… as well as Nesta. She’d cut her hair. It was hard not to cry when Nesta hugged her. Lucien and Rhys showed up soon after, everyone bearing gifts. Az excused himself, and Elain didn’t get to follow after him because her sisters pulled her in for another hug. Everyone took pictures together and started exchanging presents. When Az came back, he looked at Elain and nodded towards her room. She was all too happy to follow him.

“What’s up?” she asked, closing the door.

“I know you’re not celebrating but… I still wanted to give you something.”

Elain smiled, accepting the gift bag he handed her. There was a box inside that was rather heavy. She walked to the bed and set the box there to undo the ribbon; inside was a book. And on every page, there were pictures of Elain and Az, of their friends and family, from every Christmas since they’d met. She was crying by the time she saw the Christmas they spent after she graduated high school. Her dad had finally let her go to the cabin with them because Nesta would be there. There weren’t many pictures after that but… He’d kept this. He’d held onto memories she had thought were lost.

“Az… this is beautiful.”

“I just wanted you to have something to remind you of what makes you happy.”

She smiled, flipping through the book again. There was a picture of them standing under mistletoe, Elain kissing Az on the cheek while he laughed. Elain closed the book and went to hug him.

“Thank you, Az. I love it.”

“You sure?”

She nodded, pulling away enough to look at him.

“Thank you for making it feel like Christmas… For showing me how to be happy again. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Az…”

“Having you back… seeing you smile again. That’s all I want.”

Elain smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Az,” she said softly.

“Merry Christmas, El,” he replied.


	2. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

Elain stood in front of the mirror while Nesta and Feyre fussed over each other behind her. The dress they’d gotten her fit her really well. But for a party? The top was all lace with little crystals in it. And the high waisted skirt was a little more than knee length. It was fancier than Elain was used to.

“Ellie, wait until you see the people that Rhys works with. You’ll be perfectly fine,” Luce said, looking up at his phone to look at her through the mirror. Nesta was wearing a form fitting silver gown and Feyre… she had only ever known Mor to wear so much red. But it was Cassian’s favorite color, after all. And maybe that was why Elain felt so self-conscious, Mor was coming for Rhysand’s company New Year’s Eve party. She did work with him, even if it was in another city. Technically, Az did, too.

Morrigan was nice. Really, really nice. Confident as hell, so Elain had never questioned why Az had ever liked her. She was beautiful and funny, and Elain decided to go back into her clothes. 

“Where are you going?” Nesta asked.

“The dress fits. I’m going to change and hang it up so I don’t ruin it before the party.”

“Well, stay put. Mor wants to meet us for lunch after she wraps up some meeting with Thesan and Cresseida.”

“Will they be there, too?” Feyre asked and Elain rushed into the bathroom, not wanting to hear any more.

Arm in arm with her sisters, Elain walked towards the little coffee shop they’d have lunch at. Mor was already there and shrieked when she saw them. She kissed Feyre’s face as if they hadn’t seen one another on Christmas. And though she was more tame in her greeting of Nesta, Elain was still surprised to see Nesta reciprocate it. It broke her heart that she’d let so much time go by, that she’d allowed that rift to grow over the years. It hurt even more that they so easily forgave her. Even Cassian. She’d apologized profusely Christmas day and they just… accepted.

“Elain Archeron,” Mor said and pulled her in for a hug.

“Hey, Mor,” Elain replied. Christ, Mor smelled good, too.

They all went to sit down at a table outside.

“So, Nesta, who’s your date for the New Year’s party?” Mor asked with a grin.

Nesta grinned right back. “Absolutely no one.”

“No one must be an amazing person, then.”

Nesta actually laughed.

“And you, Elain?” Mor asked.

“Me what?”

“Are you bringing a date?”

Elain felt her face get hot.

“Uh… no.”

“Your cousin didn’t give her an invite until yesterday,” Feyre said. Not a lie. Elain had known about the party. She’d been asked to go, but he hadn’t given her the actual paper invite until she’d promised she would go to make up for missing his Christmas party.

With Cassian and Feyre staying at Azriel’s apartment, Elain joined them upstairs for dinner. Feyre couldn’t cook to save her life, but Cassian… Elain would have teased Feyre for watching the man cook dinner with a dreamy look in her eyes… But Elain did the same thing when it was Az doing pretty much anything. Like now, sitting on the sofa with his laptop and wearing those glasses. Elain went over to sit next to him, wrapping the throw blanket around herself.

“You’re not even working,” Elain said, looking at the screen.

“Is that what you thought I was doing?”

She nodded and Az snorted.

“I’m going to get farther in the game than Cassian,” he said which made her laugh.

“I forgot you both were twelve.”

“Thirteen, don’t insult me, Elain.”

She laughed, playfully hitting his arm.

*

“So, any idea who Az is taking to the party?” Lucien asked as he drove her home from work.

“No. That’s none of my business.”

“Well, he’s going. That’s a miracle in itself. He’s almost as bad as you are.”

“Shut up.”

“I _am_ excited you’re going, though.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s good to see you smiling again, Ellie.”

She blushed. “Yeah… it’s nice to feel something for once.”

“Hm… I wonder why that is?”

“Because I’m doing my best to let myself open up to everyone. That is why.”

“Oh, I know. And I’m proud of you for that. I know it isn’t easy.”

Lucien knew heart break all too well. He’d come from an abusive home and he’d been friends with Tamlin once. But Rhysand took care of that, too. Elain was glad that someone as strong and selfless had fallen for her best friend. She knew Rhys would keep Lucien safe.

“Hey Luce?”

“Yeah, Ellie?”

“I’m sorry… for pushing you guys away. Especially you. I don’t know how I let that happen. But I’m sorry.”

“Hey… you didn’t let anything happen. He manipulated the situation. You can’t hold yourself responsible for what he did.”

“But I hurt you.”

Lucien sighed. “Yeah well… You made the effort to fix it. So we’re good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Ellie bear. I am sure.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said, reaching for her hand. “You should ask Az to go with you to the party.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know, Elain. Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

Elain rolled her eyes. 

“I’m serious. I think it would do you both good.”

“I’ll think about it,” she said, blushing. Maybe she would.

*

But the party was one day away and Elain still hadn’t worked up the courage to ask him. It had nothing to do with Morrigan coming over for dinner. Or that she’d taken Elain’s seat at the table and the sofa- but those weren’t _hers_. Everyone sat where they felt like it. She hated feeling so ridiculous. Mor was amazing, and she knew that she was a good friend to Az. To her sisters.

It wasn’t Mor’s fault that Elain had cut everyone off.

“Are you okay?” Az asked as he walked Elain down to her apartment as he did after dinner every night.

“Yeah.”

“You sure? You’ve been kind of… quiet.”

“Oh… Well… I guess I’m still getting used to all this again.”

“You know you’re not obligated to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“I know. But I like being with you- you all. It’s nice not to be alone.”

“It’ll get easier.”

“Is it weird I’m a little nervous about tomorrow?”

He chuckled. “No. It’s ridiculous and I usually never go.”

“No?”

He shook his head, jumping over the last step.

“But Mor wants me to go and Rhys said he’d let me take the week off if I go.”

“Oh… that’s a nice incentive.”

Az eyed her funny but said nothing else until they reached her door.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yeah. The girls are coming in the morning so we can get ready together.”

“Lucien coming to get you?”

“No. Everyone’s taking a cab, I think.”

“Smart.”

She unlocked the door and opened it.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said.

He gave her a hug and Elain wanted to ask him to stay.

“Night, El.”

“Good night.”

Once Elain was in bed, she grabbed her phone.

_I couldn’t ask_, she wrote Lucien and he quickly replied.

_He literally lives upstairs. Go ask him. _

_Mor is there. _

Dots. Nothing. Then dots again.

_So?_

_He’s going to the party because she wants him to. _

_And because he gets the week off, Elain. Go ask him. _

Elain groaned.

_Are you awake?, _she text Azriel.

_Unfortunately._

_Can I come over?_

He never replied. Elain imagined he fell asleep, but then she heard the doorbell. Az was in his pajamas which was just a pair of plaid flannel pants. And his glasses.

“I miss my bed,” he said as he walked in. Elain closed the door.

“Wait…”

“Well, I turned my guest room into an office so they’re in my room. Mor is passed out on the sofa.”

“Where were you going to sleep?”

He laughed, running his fingers through his hair. Elain realized she wanted to do that and felt her face get hot.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Why don’t you just stay the night? Here, I mean?”

“You sure?”

“Come on. I don’t mind.”

Az followed her into her bedroom and closed the door while he got in bed. It dawned on her that she was wearing her Minnie mouse pajama pants and a tank top. She walked to the nightstand and shut the light off before getting into bed. She heard Az sigh as he laid down and she was so glad it was dark in her room. She was blushing.

“Do you want another pillow? A blanket?” she asked as she rolled onto her side.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

He chuckled. “Yeah… and this teddy bear isn’t too bad, either.”

“Oh… I kind of just keep it on the bed.”

“It’s cute.”

“_Az_.”

He laughed. “Do you want him back? I’m kind of comfortable.”

She laughed. “I won’t tell Cassian.”

“He already makes fun of me for still having the blanket you left at the cabin one Christmas.”

“The one in the living room?”

He yawned. “The very one.”

She wasn’t sure why that made her smile.

“Hey Az?”

“Yeah, El?”

“Are you… are you going with anyone to the party tomorrow?”

“We’re all taking cabs, right?”

“No, I mean… like a date?”

A pause, then the sound of him rolling onto his side.

“No. Rhys is lucky I’m even showing up.”

“And Mor?”

“Is finally going to introduce us to her girlfriend.”

“Oh.” Boy, did Elain feel stupid.

“Why do you ask?”

“Would you want to go with me?”

“Like a date?”

She nodded and realized he couldn’t see her.

“Yeah.”

“There is no one else I would rather go with.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Elain smiled. “So… it’s a date.”

“Yeah, it is.”

*

Even though she had woken up beside him, even though they’d had breakfast together, Elain still felt giddy when she heard the doorbell. Her sisters wore shit eating grins as Elain went to answer it.

“Damn, Elain,” Cassian said, “You look great.”

“Shut up,” she said as she blushed. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Thanks, I-” His gaze must have fallen on Feyre because he cursed under his breath and walked inside.

“Hello,” Elain said as she looked at Az. He was dressed in black, as always, but he kept his sleeves rolled up and some of the buttons undone. His tattoos were peeking through.

“Hello,” he replied, looking at her in a way that made her feel warm all over. “You look beautiful, El.”

“So do you. I mean, you look amazing.”

He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, come on in. We’re going to take pictures before we go.”

*

“This one is my favorite,” Az said, showing Elain his phone. Elain was leaning back against him and he had his arms around her.

“I look like a cheeseball.”

“The cutest cheeseball.”

“I like the other one.”

“Change it then,” he said. “You know my password.”

“Why do you always say that? I don’t.”

“How do you not even know your own birthday?”

“Bullshit,” she said and put her birthday in. When it unlocked, Elain felt her face get hot. She handed him his phone back. “Keep the picture.”

“We’ll take more later, if you want,” he said just as the car stopped.

Rhys and Lucien were talking with Amren when they walked into the ballroom. Her best friend grinned when he saw her walking with Azriel on her arm.

The party went on rather nicely. A decadent dinner followed by dessert. Endless champagne and then there was the music- Elain couldn’t stop smiling. She danced with everyone, even Mor, whose girlfriend was currently dancing with Nesta. Andromache was lovely, and when Elain said as much, Mor smiled in a way she’d never seen her smile before.

After dancing for what seemed an eternity, Azriel and Elain took a break. They sat in a little sitting area mostly hidden away from the party. Her feet hurt and she was ready to take her dress off and wear pajamas. But she didn’t want to be away from Az. Not when he was looking at her like that and she was feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Az reached out and brushed a stray curl away from her face.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

“You keep making me blush.”

“I like it when you blush.”

She giggled. “Clearly.”

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked.

“Couldn’t be happier,” she replied. “What about you?”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Not even home, in bed?”

“Are you going home with me?” he asked with a devil’s grin.

“You’re shameless,” she said which made him laugh.

*

Az and Elain held hands as everyone counted down to midnight. She couldn’t stop smiling.

“Happy New Year, Az,” Elain said, looking up at him.

“Happy New Year, El,” he replied with a smile.

Elain knew that she was still healing, she knew that some things would never be okay again. But her friends, her family, they’d shown her that she could be happy again. And Azriel, it was as if he had woken her up from a stagnant dream. So Elain took him by the collar of his shirt, getting on her tiptoes and kissed him. There was no one else she wanted to be with, no one else she trusted her heart with. Whatever this new year had in store for her, Elain knew Az would be at her side, and she would never let anything come between them ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
> 
> In hindsight, I probably just should've had this all under one title and made each update its own chapter but whatever lol this is the last of the series and basically what had me write the Reyes Au and now my little crack ship thing with Cas and Feyre.

**Author's Note:**

> You Make it Feel Like Christmas by Gwen Stefani and Blake Shelton


End file.
